dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Lazuli
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = Red Ribbon Army | occupaton = | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = Lapis Android 16 | base of operations = Kame House, Earth | education = | manga debut = Chapter 349 | anime debut = DBK0064 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = OVA2 | family = * Lapis (brother) * Kuririn (husband) * Marron (daughter) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique *Finger Kikōha *Kikōha }} ,Akira Toriyama-sensei is answering!! Androids & Cell Arc, Part 6 designated as by Dr. Gero, is a Human-turned-Android. Initially being a supporting antagonist of the series, she later becomes the wife of Kuririn and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Background Personality Appearance Lazuli is considered as a "lovely-girl-type" at first sight. She has straight blonde hair and narrow blue eyes. She always wears some jewelry. Abilities Body Modifications Due to Dr. Gero's experiments, she's possesses an infinite energy supply which allows her to fight endlessly against opponents. Her body is durable to the point she can survive a Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and powerful ki blast, she was able to block Trunks' sword strike, which caused it to crack. Power Thanks to the restructures that Dr. Gero made on her body, she is strong enough to match and surpass the strength of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks (before their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) as well as withstanding energy blasts from the former, ending with only little scratches on her body. Fighting Style Ki Usage Part II Androids and Cell Arc Lazuli alongside Lapis are awakened by Dr. Gero, who is later betrayed by them and killed by Lapis.Dragon Ball chapter 350. Before Trunks destroys the mountain, where Gero´s laboratory was located, she managed to take out Android 16 capsule from the affected area, finally activating the machine.Dragon Ball chapter 351 As they were heading their way to kill Gokū, Vegeta puts himself on their way and challenge them to a fight, which Lazuli joins.Dragon Ball chapter 352 At first both fighter seens to be equal on power but it doesn´t take long for her to overpower the pride Saiyan, leaving him with some bleeding scars and breaking 1 of his arm in the process.Dragon Ball chapter 353 Because of this Trunks enters in the fight to aid his father, he´s inmediately assisted by Piccolo and Tenshinhan but, unfortunately Lazuli and her brother proved to be stronger than them and after finishing their short encounter she, alongside the other 2 androids, leave the area and continue with their mission to find and kill Gokū. When they arrive at Gokū´s house they notice that he is no longer there, Android 16 suggest them that Gokū might have gone to Muten Rōshi´s island and so they leave to that place. At their arrival Piccolo offers them to fight in a nearby inhabited island, which they accept, Lazuli withness the fight between his brother and the Namekian until Cell shows up in the island. Because of the potential danger that Cell would represent if he manages to absorb both siblings, android 16 advice Lazuli to run away from the area, which they later do after Cell maanages to abosorb Lazuli´s brother. Because of Cell´s new form he is faster and stronger for them to deal with him, after he knock outs and partially damage Android 16, she realise that fighting him is pointless and so she threats him of destroying herself if he tries to come closer. Before Cell could put his hands on her, Tenshinhan uses his Shin Kikōhō to hold Cell so that Lazuli and 16 could go away from the area,Dragon Ball chapter 373 after Tenshinhan´s help they hide in another island. After Cell blows up different island to lure Lazuli out of her hiding place, by coincidence Cell and Vegeta encounter take place on the island she was hiding,Dragon Ball chapter 376 and moments later Kuririn arrives at the same island and notices a hided Lazuli and so he tries getting closer to her to use the remote control to shut her down. Lazuli notices his presence once he drops the device, after that he destroys it.Dragon Ball chapter 380 After Vegeta gives Cell the chance to find Lazuli, which he does, he goes straight to her with excitement and as a precaution he uses Taiyōken to temporaly distract anyone that could interfere and finally he absorbs Lazuli.Dragon Ball chapter 381 Lazuli is later regurgitated from Cell´s body after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan gives him a serious beating.Dragon Ball chapter 412 A short time after Cell destruction, she is transported to the Castle of God, where Dende heals her and with indifferent attitude she leaves the place. She loses the explosive device from her body along with Lapis, thanks to Kuririn´s wish to Shenron.Dragon Ball chapter 419 She pretended to leave Castle, but had secretly returned hiding from them to eavesdrop on their conversation. When Kuririn said he wanted her to be happy with Lapis, she revealed that they're actually twins, suggesting she also had feelings for him, thanking him afterwards. This was later be confirmed when they married and had a daughter during the seven years of peace that followed Cell's death. Majin Bū Arc During the 7 years of peace after Cell´s defeat, at some point Lazuli married Kuririn and had a daughter named Marron. She and her husband joins the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai.Dragon Ball chapter 426 At the tournament a preliminary match about strenght takes place where the 15 strongest fighters will be allowed to participate, she enters by scoring 774 points,Dragon Ball chapter 431 the highest score. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Lazuli, Kuririn and her daughter are invited to Mark´s special party celebration, in honor for those who helped in the defeat and vanquish of Majin Bū, at his new hotel. Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Lazuli, alongside her husband and daughter, head by to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. However, they get stuck in a traffic jam, and resort to flying to the ship instead. On their way to the party, they run into Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Puar.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 After Majin Bū angeres Beerus a fight ensues, ending with the Majin being overwhelmed with the deity power, this is followed by Gotenks entering the fight, only to end up being defeated by him easily. After both warriors are defeated, Lazuli, Piccolo and Tenshinhan try fighting the Hakaishin together, the god manages to dodge all of their attacks and then by releasing his Ki the 3 warriors are defeated and left exhausted.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue Lazuli appears in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a heart virus, she and Lapis awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. In the process they, killed Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Kuririn. Years later after their awakening, she and her brother fought the two remaning Saiyans on Earth, Gohan and Trunks. One day, the former is killed in an unfavorable fight, which allowed the later to awaken the Super Saiyan transformation. Sometime after that event, the last Saiyan went to eliminate them, only to fail — barely surviving the encounter. After the defeat of Cell in the present, the siblings are finally finished by Trunks, thanks to the training he had endured with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time. Cell' Timeline Creation and Conception Trivia * The name "Lazuli" was taken from , a precious stone with an intense color. Quotes References Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Siblings Category:Android Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Former Villains